Everything
by kavictoria
Summary: It's Harrys sixth year back at Hogwarts. He starts to think that maybe his feelings for Hermione run deeper than just friendship. Does she return these feelings? What happens when someone trys to ruin everthing? Find out! Read and Review!
1. hands down

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic so please no flames:). If anyone has anyone has any ideas please tell me. and Please review because it makes me happy:) and If I dont get reviews I cant really get myself to update sooo please:)  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT :)  
  
Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,   
  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,   
  
the dim of the soft lights,   
  
the scent of your hair   
  
that you twirled in your fingers   
  
and the time on the clock   
  
when we realized it's so late   
  
and the walk that we shared together.   
  
The street was wet and the gate was locked   
  
so I jumped it and let you in   
  
and you stood at the door   
  
with your hands on my waist and you kissed me,   
  
but you meant it   
  
and I knew that you meant it,   
  
that you meant it, that you meant it,   
  
and I knew, that you meant it, that you meant it.  
  
(Hands down - Dashboard Confessionals)  
  
Chapter one:  
  
  
  
The hot july sun beat down and put a drowsy haze over Privet drive. Even the birds seemed to feel it as none were singing their usual songs. While most of it's residents had retreated into there houses in an attempt to stay cool, one teenage boy lay cleverly under the shade of a large tree twirling a peice of green grass around his finger, lost deeply in thought.   
  
Most boys at the age of sixteen would have nothing more drastic to think of than girls or maybe what they might be doing that night for fun. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't quite like most boys. It seemed that all of fate was against him because of something that he had no control over. Being the boy who lived wasn't quite all it was made up to be. No, Harry had to think of ways to survive and how to defeat the dark lord and make everyone happy once again. But it didn't seem that he was allowed to be happy. Everyone that he had ever loved had had to pay for it, they all had to die. When he found Sirius he had felt as though he had someone who he could finally love like a father, someone who could love him. And when he got taken away from him it had felt even worse than losing his parents, because Harry had never had the chance to talk to his parents, or to love them like he did Sirius. All he had left was his wo best friends Ron and Harmoine. They had been there for him throught think and thin, they were the only thing that kept his going day to day.   
  
Earlier this week Harry had received and owl from Ron telling him that they were comming to pick him up tomorow and he was going to stay with them until the school term started again. He had also said that Hermione was going to be there also. That thought was the only thing that had kept him sane these last couple of days while living with the Dursleys.   
  
Uncle Vernan had had a set back at work which had put him in an exceptionally bad mood. Harry had to even show his face around him and he would yell at him, even more than usually. He seemed to even be occationly shouting at Dudley which definitly wasn't normal. That is why Harry had spent most of his time outside in the yard. Even if he got cast a dissaproving glance from the neighbors as they passed by.   
  
A sound from the street caught his attention and he turned over just in time to see Dudley and his friends walk up the street toward him. Dare they try to mess with him, he knew that they wouldn't, not after what happened at Kings Crossing at the end of his fifth year at hogwarts. Dudley had been too scared to barely even talk to him since then, which wasn't at all bad.  
  
"Hey Dudley, you wanna go beat up Harry?" One of Dudleys friends said loud enough to make sure that Harry heard him.  
  
"Umm.." Harry could tell that he was struggling to think of something to say. He didn't want to look like he was scared of Harry. But in truth he was scared to death of him. " How about we go beat up that dorky kid down the street. I dont want to catch some disease from touching him."   
  
"Well, ok, lets go then." His friend retorted and they walked off.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with a start when he heard Aunt Pertunia scream and Uncle vernon started to yell at someone. Then he heard the familier voice of Mr. Weasley talking with forced calm telling them to calm down, but to no avail.  
  
"What time is it?" He yelled aloud not expecting an answer. He looked at the small black clock which occupied his night stand and cursed under his breath when he saw that it was eleven. The Weasleys said that they would be here at exactly ten till eleven and for him to be ready. He had set his alarm clock he thought, but for some reason it either didnt go off or he hadn't heard it. Luckly he had thought to pack last night so all he had now to do was throw on some clothes and get downstairs.He was pulling his shirt over his head when Ron walked in.  
  
"Harry, why weren't you downstairs? Your Aunt and Uncle are pitching a fit. Well come on hurry, get your shoes on."  
  
"Sorry Ron, I overslept. Ok, im ready lets go." Harry said as he grabbed his trunk and Ron grabbed Hedwigs cage. Then they ran off toward the stairs.  
  
"Hello Harry! How have ya been?" Mr. Weasley said with a grin on his face as Harry and Ron came trodding down the stairs.  
  
"Get on out of here boy, before someone see ya!" Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry the moment he saw him.  
  
"Believe me I am more than happy to." Harry said with a smile, happy that today he was getting o leave the Dursleys and spend time with his two best friends in his world.  
  
Mr. Weasley shot Uncle Vernon a nastly look as he ushered Harry and Ron into the fire place and sent them off. Shortly afterward Mr. Weasley also came.  
  
As soon as Harry got to the Weasleys the breath was knocked out of him by someone jumping on him in a giant hug.  
  
"Harry! It's so good to see you again!" Hermione shouted as she plunged herself onto him in a gigantic hug."I've missed you."  
  
"It's good to see you to Hermione. I've missed you also." He smiled at her. 'More than i even realized' He thought as he looked at her. She had definitley changed since the last time he saw her. Her brown Bushy hair was now replaced with soft brown tendrels that reached a little past her shoulders, and this seemed to change her looks incrediabley. For the first time since he had known her he couldn't help but think that his best friend was hott. Of course there was that time at the yule ball in there fouth year. But this was somehow different.  
  
"Harry! How have you been dear?" Mrs. Weasley was the next to grab him in a hug that threated to break his bones."Are you hungry dear? I have just finished cooking lunch, come along and eat."  
  
"Mum, give him time to breath. Hey Harry, hows it been with the ol Dursleys?" Fred said as he apparrated next to him with George popping in right beside him.  
  
"It's been alright I guess." Harry said holding back a laugh at the twins who were dressed as they were the last time he saw them, in dragon skin coats.  
  
"Hello Harry." Ginny said with a smile as she walked up to him and also gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Harry smiled. He was just so happy to finally be back here with everyone. The Weasleys had been like family to him ever since his first year at Hogwarts and he always felt like he belonged when he was with them.  
  
A/N: Ok theres the first chapter. If you liked it let me know, if you didnt like it ...let me know:) Just click that little button right down there and REVIEW please!!!:) 


	2. Starting to See

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, of course! That belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is so brilliant. I only own this plot and any of the charactors I may make up. And any of the songs I put on here arn't mine either.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Today was September 1st. and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already in there compartments talking about the up comeing school year when they heard the familiar sound of Draco Malfoy and his usual crowd of Crabb and Goyle come walking up toward there compartment door.  
  
"What a shame, Potter. Your back for another year. And of course you have your usual groupies of the mudblood and Weasley." Malfoy said as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said giving him a death glare and then rolling her eyes as she turned her head back to her book.  
  
"And what if I dont? Is the mudblood bookworm going to do something about? I'm so scared." He started to mockingly shake around like he was terrified.  
  
"If she doesn't I will, so you had better shut ugly mouth!" Harry yelled as he grabbed out his wand.  
  
"Harry, dont do anything rash, he's not worth getting in trouble over." Hermione looked at him siliently pleading with him cot to do anything that might get him into trouble.   
  
"Just get out Malfoy." He said sitting back down. After a few moments Malfoy smirked his trademark smirk and turned to leave.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened again and in walked Luna Lovegood. As soon as her eyes caught sight of Ron she smiled widely and took a seat across from him.  
  
"Hello Ron. Hows your summer been? She asked excitedly. Looking at him as though he was the most fantastic person she had ever seen.  
  
"It's been alright I guess." He replied not even looking up from the magazine he had been reading.   
  
Harry set quietly in his seet stairing out the window a the passing senerey. Being back in the wizarding world brought back unwanted memories of Sirius and of that fateful day when he lost him. He had spent the entire summer trying to cope with it, trying to understand why everyone one that he ever loved had tobe taken from him. But he soon ound out that a summer wasn't even close to enough time. If the feelings of loneliness and hurt would ever go away, it was going to take a very long time.   
  
He glanced back over at everyone one eles in the compartment and saw Hermione burried in a book, as usual. He got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched her, scanning over the contents of he large book which lay in her lap. It felt like a hundred butterflys were swarming around inside of him at top speed. He didn't reconize this feeling, he had never felt this when he looked at anybody. Sure, there was that thing he used to feel when he would dee Cho, but this seemed different somehow. It seemed as though this had hit him all at once, but he know that it didnt. He had caught himself watching her alot since he first saw her this year at the Weasleys. And thinking about her a whole lot more. He mentally slapped himself everytime he thought about it. Hermiones just your friend, your Friend, and thats all there could ever be between the two of us. Why was he even thinking about her that way? She would probably be disgusted. But before he could continue to think on it, he was brought out of his thoughts by the very person who plagued them.  
  
"Harry, Are you alright? You seem kinda far off." Hermione had the same look on his face that he had seen many times before when she loked at him, worry.  
  
"Yeah, Im fine. I was just thinking about stuff." Harry smiled reassuringly at her but could tell that she didnt buy it. She had always been able to see straight through him, and this time was no different.  
  
" Are you sure? If theres anything you wanna talk about, I'm here for you. You know that right?"  
  
"Of course, You've always been so great. I dont know what I would do with out you." Hermione smiled at him, and he smiled back. "I mean with out you, Ron and I would have failed all of our classes years ago." Harry teased and she playfully punched him on the arm.  
  
"Yeah well don't expect me to go over all of your work again this year." Hary smiled at her, knowing that she would anyways.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The Great Hall was bustering with noise as the sorting hat began to sing it song. Nevious looking first years stood in front of it shuffiling from one leg to another. It was hard for Harry to believe that he had once been standing there going through the same slow process of being sorted into your appropriate house.  
  
"I wonder who's going to get head boy and girl this year?" I heard that they were going to announce it tonight." Said Ron as he waited impatiantly for the sorting to be over so that they could eat.  
  
"I don't know, but it's been killing me ever since we arrived." Hermione said pleasently watching the first years as usual.  
  
Finnally everyone was seated and the large plates began to fill with food. Harry talked animatedly to Ron, Hermione, and Seamus until Dumbledore sood up to make his announcements as he did every year at this time.  
  
"May I please have your attention for a moment please. I would like to make an announcement about or head boy and head girl of the year". Every eye was on Dumbledore and not a sound was made as they all listened excitedly about ould get it."Our new head girl for the year is... Hermione Granger." Everyone clapped and congradulated her as she smiled and thanked them all, everyone except the Slytherine's. "And the new head boy is, Harry Potter." Once again everyone clapped but most of the sound was drowned out by the sounds of Hermione as she screamed and gave him a hug.  
  
"I just knew you would get it, Congratulations! Oh this is so exciting, we get to be head boy and girl together!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad. Congratulations to you too." Harry beamed at her, missing the feel of her arms being wrapped around him in a tight hug.   
  
A/N: Did you like it? let me know, please. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that people like my storys, its like my drug! I so look forward to checking my mail everyday to see if someone reviewed my story. I love it! Please, please, please just take the time to make me soo very happy. I could really use a little encouragement right now anyways, things arn't looking so up. But anyways I'll shut up now:P. REVIEW!:D 


	3. Obvious Flirtations

A/N: Ok here is the third chapter. I know its coming along slow, but I do have a plot, a good one too! So please just stick with me and REVIEW it helps soo much! Thanks for reading.  
  
Chapter three: obvious flirtations  
  
  
  
After learning the password for there dorm room they set off toword it. When they opened the door opened the door Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The common room was large and done in red and gold, the gryfinder colors. There was a stone fire place, a large over stuffed couch, and two chairs adorning the room.   
  
"Wow, this is beautiful." Hermione stood gazing into the room. Then she ran into the bathroom to see what it looked like. "Harry! It's so big in here. And look there's a pool."   
  
Harry walked into the bathroom and saw that it was done in white and gold. It had a huge bathtub and also a large pool. There were pictures of mermaids splashing around on the walls and the floor was sparkleing white tile. "This is nice." He replied still looking around.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and unpack my stuff. See you in a bit." Hermione said as she picked her bags up from beside the door where she dropped them and carried them into her room.  
  
***************************************  
  
"I cant wait till I get my new broom for my birthday." Ron excited told Harry as they were talking in the Gryffinder common room after classes were finished for the day. "Maybe she'll even get me a nimbus 2000!"  
  
"That would be awesome Ron." Truth be told Harry was starting to get tired of hearing this. Ron had been talking about it constantly since his mum had told him the day before he left for Hogwarts. But he didn't let Ron know this he just smiled and looked excited for Ron.   
  
Just then a boy that Harry had never seen before walked over to them. Ron didn't even notice because of his excitment over his broom that he was standing there until he started to talk.  
  
"Hello, my name is Walker. I am new this year to Hogwarts, I'm from an American school." He held his hand out to shake Harry's and Ron's.  
  
"Hi, my name is Harry and this is Ron." Harry said as he shook his hand.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter?" He said noticeing his scar. "I've heard of you. Although I never knew how famous you really were until I moved to England."  
  
"Harry, have you seen my book, Hogwarts a History? I have seemed to of miss placed it." Hermione said as she walked over to where they were sitting on the couch, not noticeing anyone eles standing there because she was so frustrated over losing her book.  
  
"Walker, this is our friend Hermione. Hermione this is Walker, he transfered here from an American school." Harry introduced the two.  
  
"Oh, hello, sorry I didn't see you standing there." Hermione said blushing slightly as she looked at him. He was quite good looking she noticed. He had short kinda spikey brown hair and bright blue eyes the color of the ocean. He stood about six feet high and had a nice build.  
  
"Hello, thats alright. You say you lost a book? Hogwarts a History? Well I have one and you are welcome to burrow it until you find yours."  
  
"You've read Hogwarts a History?" Hermione got a excited look on her face at the thought of someone eles her age who liked the book.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have been trying to catch up ever since I learned I was going to transfer here. It's quite interesting really." He said smiling at Hermione.  
  
Harry was starting to not think he didn't like this guy so much. Anyone could see that he was making up every word he was telling her and was totally flirting with Hermione. But she was buying every word of it. Harry couldn't really blame him for flirting with her though, she was wearing a light denim mini with a cute rainbow colored belt and a yellow tank top, her hair was straight today and hung a little past her shoulders. She looked great.  
  
"Well, I really have to be going. Maybe we can study together sometime? Well I'll see you all later." They all told him goodbye and he walked to the portrait hole and dissapered throught the hole, but not before turning and waving at Hermione over his shoulder.  
  
"Well he was nice." Hermione said still stairing at the doors where he left.  
  
"Dont tell me you bought that whole "I love books and studying" thing Hermione, it was so obvious that he was making it all up so you would like him. Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ron did you ever think for one moment that maybe some people like to read?. Hermione told him in an annoyed voice.  
  
"You're the only one I have ever met." He argued back.  
  
"Well then you've obviously not met very many people then!"  
  
"Will both of you just stop fighting for two minutes? Hermione some on its time for us to go and patrol the halls." Harry said as he got up from the couch and walked toward the door with Hermione in tow.   
  
~End of chapter three~  
  
A/N: Please, please, review!!You telling me what you think of the story is the only think I get out of writting this, so will you please review. Tell me if you like and if you dont and why, it only takes like a minute and it really makes my day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! You will make me soo happy:). And I need to know if there is enough people likeing this to continue or not. 


	4. I Will Be There

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like my story. I have a pretty good plot in my head for this so...just stick around for it, kay? This may not be all that great yet, but it's getting there. So please, bear with me:)! Dont forget to review! Oh and since they are head boy and girl and you have to be seventh years for that....lets just say that they are head prefects.....kay?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
when you need someone you just turn around  
  
and i will be there  
  
when your feeling low baby let me know   
  
and I will be there  
  
(Britney Spears: I will Be there)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The next morning Hermione headed down the stairs toward the Great Hall for her first breakfast back at Hogwarts. She was hurrying along not watching where she was going when she suddenly hit something and fell backwards. She looked up for her place on the floor to see who she had hit and saw that it was Walker, the new guy that she had met last night.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She said slightly flustered.  
  
"Thats ok, I wasn't really either." He said as he offered her his hand to help her up.  
  
"Are you going to eat now?" Hermione asked when she stood up.  
  
"No, not right now. I have some bussiness I need to take care of first."  
  
"Oh ok, well I guess I'll see you later then." She said looking a little disapointed.  
  
"Yeah, see ya" He said then he walked quickly toward the dungon.  
  
'Wonder what he has to do down there?' Hermione thought to herself as she pushed open the large door to the Great Hall. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting in there usual spot and walked over. "Hey Harry, Hey Ron." She said as she sat down in her usual spot next to Harry.  
  
"Hey Hermione." They both said in union.  
  
Ron turned back talking to Dean and Seamus, but Harry was still looking at Hermione as though he wanted to ask her something.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Yeah Harry?"   
  
"Do um, well, I mean..nevermind." Harry said fumbling over his words.  
  
"What is it Harry? You can tell me."  
  
"Its not important." He said looking down at his food.  
  
"Are you sure? You can tell me anything you know." Hermione was getting worried thinking that this might have something to do with Voldamort. Or maybe Sirius' death, he hadn't said anything about it at all and she was worried about him keeping it all inside of himself.  
  
"Ya I know. Really it's nothing." He said smilling at her.  
  
"Alright then, if your sure" She smiled back at him.  
  
Harry loved the way she smiled. Her chocolate colored eyes shinning. Her red lips laying over perfect teeth. She was beautiful, and she didn't even have to try. She didn't have to wear tons of make-up to cover up her flaws. She didn't have any flaws, she was perfect. Her beauty couldn't be held in a bottle.  
  
Hermione looked over and saw that Harry was stareing at her with a smile on his face. She suddenly became very self-concious and started to bit her lip, which was a nevous habbit of hers. She looked up at Harry, who was still looking at her, and laughed.  
  
"Do I have food on my face or something?" She let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh," Harry jercked out of his trance " No, I mean, sorry I didn't realize I was staring. I was kinda in my own world." He laughed with her.  
  
"That's alright." She flashed him a bright smile in which he returned.  
  
She could get lost when he smiled at her. It was like everything eles disappeared and the only person left was Harry and herself. His emerald eyes, which she had learned to read so well, bore into her soul. She wanted to turn away, afraid that he could read her mind. Afraid that he would find out all of her secrets which she had kept hidden for so long. But she couldn't. Her eyes wouldn't move at the command her brain was sending it. She could see something in his eyes. It looked almost like longing, and... love? But that couldn't be right. He couldn't love her. It was only her hear hoping that thats what she saw, and jumping to conclusions. No he didn't love her, not like that anyway. He was her bestfriend. And he would probably be weirded out if he knew what she was thinking right now. But even with that thought, she couldn't look away.  
  
Harry staired into her deep brown eyes and could see nothing eles. It seemed as though they were magical, placing a spell over him which caused him to not be able to look away. He felt as though something warm was bring poured inside of him. He didn't ever want to look away. In her eyes he could see things that he couldn't anywhere eles. She had always been there for him, through everything, with no thought of herself. She believed in him. He knew that with every day he was falling for her more and more. It was the first time that he had ever felt this way. He was in love with her, and he knew it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny it. It made him scared and excited all at the same time. But he knew that there was no way she felt the same about him.   
  
He broke eye contact when the same thoughts that have been tormenting him all night long returned. He looked down at his food not wanting to have to look into her eyes again. Because if he did, he knew she would she his sad expression. He didn't want her to ask him what was wronge again. He might brake this time, and tell her what he was thinking. Which was that he loved her. And his feeling weren't returned. They couldn't have been. If she loved him she wouldn't have been flirting with that Walker guy last night.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Come with me up to the dorms! We have something to ask you." Lavender said rushing into the Great Hall with an excited look on her face.  
  
"Um..sure. What is it about?" Hermione said puzzled over what they had to ask her.  
  
"Just come on, you"ll see." Lavender grabbed her hand and lead her up to the Gryffinder common roon.  
  
When she entered she saw a Pervati sitting on the couch looking as though she were about to burst. She walked over, or rather, was pulled over to the couch and sat down.  
  
" So, is it true?" Parvati said looking very excited.  
  
Hermione just looked back at her in confusion. "Is what true?"  
  
"That you made out with the new guy Walker last night? It's going all over the school. We just know heard it from Ginny. Who heard it from luna, who said that she heard it from.."  
  
"Ok ok," Hermione interupted, not wanting to hear who all eles knew about something that wasn't even true." Who told you that? Why would anyone think that I made out with him?"  
  
"I dont know... so it's not true then?" Lavender said in a dissapointed tone.  
  
"No, its not true! I dont know why anyone would make that up. I only talked to him for about five minutes last night. And it was about a book. hardly close to a make out session. Then I bumped into him in the Hall before breakfast. But I only asked him if he were headed for breakfast."  
  
"Oh... Well then, I guess someone should stop the rummors. Or try anyway, But that probably wont be very easy. But you know he is hott, what could it hurt letting people think that? It would help with your reputation." Said Parvati.  
  
" I dont care! I dont want people thinking that I just start kissing every boy I see." Hermione yelled. She really hated the gossip system in this school.  
  
"Ok ok, we'll fix it. I dont know why anyone would have thought it in the first place. I mean everyone should know that if you were going to kiss someone it would be Harry who you've been in love with for years." Said Lavender.  
  
"I am not in love with Harry! Where would you get such a thing? We are friends and that only!"   
  
"Uh huh, sure. Dont lie to yourself Hermione! Were not blind ya know." said Lavender.   
  
Parvati agreed with her saying,"Hello, your talking to the love experts here." as though it were the most obvious thing.  
  
A/N: Did ya like the chapter? Let me know PlEaSe!!! You will be my bestest bestest friend ever!! *gives a puppy dog look* Oh and I will give ya a cookie!!  
  
  
  
' 


	5. Is It Really That Obvious?

A/n: Im sorry that it took so long for me to update guys! Thank you for reading and dont forget to review!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around his body to warm himself from the cool September breeze. He sat by the lake at his favorite spot under the large oak tree whos golden leaves were scattered along the ground beneath it. Ron was going on about the latest Quiditch game beside him. Usually Harry would have been just as excited about the subject, but today his mind was elsewhere. It also didn't help that the object of his affection was sitting only yards away talking with Lavender and Pavarti about something.  
  
"Uh, Harry? Have you even been listening to me at all?" He turned to Ron who had interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, yeah...most of the time."  
  
"Where are you these days?" Ron asked   
  
Harry looked over at Ron who was waiting for a reply. He tried to think of a good exuse but fail. He deceided to tell him the truth...well partly anyhow.  
  
"I've just had alot on my mind thats all"  
  
"Want to talk about anything? Is this about Sirius?" Ron ask.  
  
"Well ya, thats partly it."  
  
"And what eles?"  
  
Harry couldn't tell him that it was Hermione. So he decided to just skip that part and say something of the usual.  
  
"Ya know, just stuff with Volamort (a/n:sp? Sorry its late and I cant spell when Im tired...forgive me?^_^) and all."  
  
"Oh well, try not to worry to much about. We can take him." Ron said with a assurring smile.  
  
********************  
  
"Hermione, ya know...we could give you a make over that would make Harry like you for sure." Pavarti said with a hopeful smile. She had been going on about wanting to give Hermione a make over for years, and everythime her answer was the same...no.  
  
"Pavarti!" Lavender jabbed her in the ribs which made Pavarti glare at her.   
  
"What!" She hissed back. She then turned to Hermione how was looking at her with a not so nice look.  
  
"Not that you need one or anything. And I know that I have been going on and on about it for the longest time...but I just thought that, well you might have changed your mind. Guess not. Well...ya." Pavarti smiled nervously. She knew that Hermione could throw a good hex if you ticked her off, and she was already in a pretty crappy mood. Being so stressed and all.  
  
"I dont even know why I told either of you about this. I shouldn't even be thinking like this! He's my best friend fro crying out loud! Ugh....whats wrong with me!!" Hermione said shreading the blade of grass that she was playing with.  
  
"Well first off, you didn't tell us, we figured it out. Second, some of the best relationships start of between friends. And I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you? Its totally obvious!!" Lavender said.  
  
"And have you seen how jealous he looks whenever you and Walker talk?" Pavarti said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Walkers' hot! Sorry I had a off subject moment." Laveder said looking dreamy.  
  
Just then Ginny Weasley came rushing across the yard barely stopping before she crashed into them.  
  
"I..just..heard...that theres...going to be a...Yule Ball!! She said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"A Yule Ball!!" Lavender and Pavarti both shouted at the same time.  
  
"When is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Three weeks. I just heard from Annabelle paxly. She's a prefect and they tell them sooner. So they can plan and stuff I guess. Anyway, she wasn't really sopose to tell anyone but she just couldn't help herself from telling me. So dont go spreading it around okay? Ginny said. But they all knew that by the end of the day at least of of the school would know.  
  
"Alright." They all three said.  
  
"This is so exciting! I wonder who I will go with?" said Pavarti.  
  
"Im going to ask Dean" Said Ginny blushing slightly.  
  
"Hermione! This is your chance. You have to ask Harry!" Shouted Lavender causeing Hermiones head to jerk up at an alarming speed.  
  
"No! I couldn't ask him! He would just laugh at me!" She cried  
  
"Harry would never laugh at you Hermione." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"You know too?" Hermione cried hopeing that it hadn't been obvious enough for the whole school to see.  
  
"Of course I know! Im not blind. I could see that you liked him by the was you looked at him and I had guessed that Harry liked you this whole school year, and what Lavender said just confirmed it." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay well, I think Im gonna go back inside. I have alot of reading to do. I'll see you all later." Hermione stood up and walked off to the castle a little quicker than nessassary. She was now worried that if Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti had all seen it then maybe Harry did to. Maybe thats why he wasn't talking to her as much? Maybe he was creeped out at the thought? She pushed the great door open with a dreading sensation.  
  
Okay..well once again I would like to say that I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update!! I was really busy and half of it got deleted so...ya. REVIEW!!! please. It only takes like 2 seconds and it makes me really happy:). And If I dont get enough reviews I dont know if I will continue this or not. So if you would like to see more of it you had better review!! ^_^ Thanks!! 


	6. Hurt and Disbelief

A/n: Ok so here's chapter 6!! I kinda like this chapter:D. Oh and I am really thinking about changing the mane of this fic, I just dont like it so much. If you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated...thanks:) And dont forget to review please^_^. Oh and no one get to discouraged, Harry and Hermione WILL get together, I promise! But I just have to give it a little drama, make it a little hard. It will make their relationship much stronger ya see. Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, well besides Walker and the plot. ^_^  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Back in the Gryffinder common room Hermione sat on the floor in front of the fire. She gazed into the flashing red depths with out even seeing it. She slowly turned back to her book which lay in her lap and tried to comprehend what it was telling her to no avail. Finally giving up she let her thoughts take full control of her mind.  
  
'He has to know, if everybody eles knows.' She kept telling herself.'Thats why he's been ignoring me so much lately.' A tear slowly made it's way down her rosy cheek and dripped onto the book below. She felt cold inside, freezing even, although the fires warmth was washing over her body.  
  
  
  
"Ok that's it." She said aloud comeing to a decision. ' I'm just going to fall out of love with him. I am not losing my bestfriend.' She silently vowed to herself.  
  
Just then she heard foot steps comeing down the staircase that lead to the boys dormatorys. She turned around to find Walker looking at her. When he saw her teary face he came rushing over.  
  
"Hermione, whats wrong?" He ask putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh uh, it's nothing really... I'm just a bit stressed is all." She said giving him a small smile.  
  
"Well, just try to relax okay? I'm sure what ever it is will work out just fine." He said flashing her a smile which she returned.  
  
"OK I'll try, thanks."  
  
"Anytime, you ever feel the need to unload, im here for ya." He leaned over and gave her a small hug which she returned.  
  
She smiled and pulled out of the embrass thinking of how nice it was to have him as a friend.  
  
****************  
  
"Ya, I'll be right back. Im just gonna go grab my broom." Harry called to Ron as he rushed into the castle toward the Gryffinder common room.  
  
He gave the password to the fat lady and walked into the room. He had barly taken two steps when he froze at what he saw. There sitting on the floor beside the fire was Hermione and Walker...hugging?!   
  
He couldn't think clearly, a thousand things we're going through his mind at once. 'What were they doing?' 'Had they just kissed?!' 'Are they a couple?' He could feel anger and hurt flooding over him. He wanted to scream at her or either just run far, far away, but found that he could do neither.  
  
He watched her lean out of the hug smiling, oblivious of his pressence.   
  
"Hermione?" His voice had finally come back to him after what felt like ages.  
  
Hermiones head jerked over at the sound of her bestfriends voice. She saw the hurt expresstion on his face and ran over to him   
  
"Harry, whats wrong?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder and was surprised when he shook it off.  
  
"Harry?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Hermione, just..dont. I'm leaving." He said as he turned around and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Why, what..whats going on?"  
  
"Just forget it Hermione. Why dont you just go back to kissing your boyfriend and just forget who your real friends are!" He shouted as he shoot a glance over at Walker, who was smilling smugly.  
  
"Harry, no. He's not my boyfriend. And I sure wasn't kissing him. We're just friends!" Hermione said surprised.  
  
"Ya, sure." Harry said as he rushed from the room without looking back.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she started off after him.  
  
"Hermione, just forget about him, he's not worth it." Walker said going over ot her.  
  
Hermione stared at him a moment surprised at what he had said.  
  
"What do you mean he's not worth it? He's my bestfriend, he will always be worht it!" With that she turned on her heel and rushed out of the room.  
  
A/N: Sooo....how did ya'll like it? Huh, huh? And ya, i know that its short...sorry:) Tell me what you think please^_^ leave me a review? It would make me oh so happy, and will make the next chapter come out much, much quicker! Thaks so much for reading it:D. now....REVIEW!!^_^ 


	7. Helplessly, Hoplelessly

A/n: Hey peeps, heres chapter seven. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. ^_^ I really hope you all like it. Let me know okay?:)  
  
********  
  
So let consequence do what it will to us, I don't care,  
  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all,  
  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere,  
  
I just can't pretend anymore I'm too sturdy to fall.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
'Cause when you're holding me like this,  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch,  
  
I'm completely defenseless,  
  
Baby, it's almost too much,  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love.  
  
I am not afraid, I am not afraid.  
  
"Helplessly, Hoplessly" By Jessica Andrews  
  
************  
  
Chapter 7: Helplessly hoplessly  
  
Hermione had been despertly looking for Harry everywhere, but couldn't find him. Finnally after what seemed like ages the obvious hit her. The lake. Of course thats where Harry always went when he was upset or just needed to think. She quickly turned around and ran off in the direction.  
  
  
  
Darkness surrounded Harry as he sat stareing into the silent rippleing water of the lake. The stars shone as bright as the mid-day sun and the moon gleamed, but Harry had barely taken notice. He barely saw, felt, or heard anything other than what was replating over and over in his head. He could still see Hermione in Walkers arms and smiling at him. The hurt he felt was worse than anything he had ever felt, and he had felt some pretty bad things before in his life.  
  
Involenterally his eyes welled up with wet unwanted tears and he silently cursed himself for being so soft. Quickly swipeing his eyes he stood up to leave but before he could turn around a soft unsure voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Without turning around he replied coldly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She slightly flinched at the harshness of his voice.  
  
"I know that you are mad at me right now, but please will you just hear me out? Please?"  
  
"Im not mad at you Hermione, not really, it's that Walker guy that I am mad at." Harry replied.  
  
"I just wanted you to know, I have no feelings for Walker. We didn't kiss...I didn't even think about kissing him. We are only friends. And then I asked myself, "Why does he care so much?" and then I realized that you mus think that I am putting his friendship over yours and over Rons. Ans thats not true, not at all." She said looking him in the eyes willing him to forgive her.  
  
"Mione," His tone had gone from cold to warm and for this she was greatly relieved. "I overreacted, I see that now, and I'm sorry. But it's just when I saw you in his arms I just felt as though my whole world was crashing down on top of me. It hurt so much." He glanced down at his shoes nerveously. 'This is it, I have to tell her.' He thought to himself. He looked back up into her eyes. "Because im in love with you Mione." There, he said it.   
  
Hermione was stunned. She litterally could not utter a word. She just stood the gapping at him wondering if she had heard him right. Harry was in love with her? Is it possible that the words she had longed to hear for so long had finnaly been spoken? She yelled at herself to say something. To tell him that she loved him too. But it was as though her body and her mind were suddenly seperated.  
  
Harry stood nervously watching, begging her to say something. But she didn't.  
  
"Um, it's ok. I know this must be a shock. You dont have to say anything." He said trying to hide the dissapointment in his voice and failing. He turned and slowly started to make his way back across the grounds.  
  
Hermione was finnally able to move again and ran to catch up with Harry.  
  
"Harry wait!" she said as she grabbed his arm and turned him back around toward her.  
  
Harry looked up at her with renewed hope.  
  
"Harry, I..I love you to." She said looking him in the eyes blushing.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"How long have you known?" He asked.  
  
"Well since forever I think. But I didn't really realize it until.." She was cut off by Harrys lips crashing into her own.  
  
They stood there passionatly kissing while the rest of the world seemed to dissapear around them. Finnally they pulled apart because of the need of oxygen.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said when she was able to think clearly again.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said as they stared deep into each others eyes. Then Harry seemed to remember something.  
  
"Mione, Will you go to the yule ball with me? Please?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I dont know.." Hermione teased.  
  
"Pweeese." Harry begged with a puupy dog face.  
  
"Oh alright." Hermione said laughing at him.  
  
"Good." Harry smiled. Then joked, "Besides how could you resist?"  
  
Hermione playfully slapped his arm at his fake cockyness. Although she knew it was true, She couldn't resist him.  
  
"Well I guess we should probably get back inside before we get in trouble." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Harry reluctantly agreed.  
  
They silently walked hand in hand back toward the castle.  
  
"How did you know about the ball? They haven't anounced it yet." Hermione asked.  
  
"You think you girls are the only ones who know anything? Actually you are most the time. How do you do that anyways?" Harry asked seeming puzzled. "Anyway, Ron told me. Parvati asked him earlier today."  
  
"Oh really? Did he say yes?"  
  
"Yeah...but he didn't seem as please as I would have thought."  
  
"Hmm...that's weird. Oh well, you never know with Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They continued in silence until they were in the common room about to seperate at the stairs.  
  
"Well, goodnight Hermione." Harry smiled and leaned over kissing her one more time.  
  
"Good night." Hermione turned to walk up the stairs when Harry said something eles.  
  
"By the way Hermione, your a great kisser."   
  
  
  
A/n: Ok everyone theres that chapter! Hope ya liked it. Be sure to REVIEW for me^_^ Thanks! 


	8. Double Potions?

Chapter nine  
  
The sun shone brightly into Hermione's eyes telling her that it was morning and time to get up. Regretedly she rose from her bed and looked around the room. Everyone eles was sound asleep. 'Well, at least I don't have to wait an hour for Lavender or Pavarti to do their make-up.' She thought walking to the bathroom. Looking up at the large clock hanging on the yellow bathroom wall. 5:30?!? No wonder everyone was still asleep.  
  
After showering and magicly drying her hair, she through on a pair of jeans and a yellow sweater and headed down for some breakfast.   
  
She saw Ginny and headed over to sit beside her.  
  
"Hey Ginny." She said grabbing an apple from the basket and taking a bite out of it.  
  
"Hey Hermione." she said looking distracted.   
  
"Why are you up so early? Usually you sleep every second you possibly can." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. Well, I gotta go. See you later."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
A few minutes later Harry and Ron came down and set beside her.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ron said filling his plate with pancakes and bacon.  
  
"Hey Ron." She said looking from his over flowing plate then back to him. She then looked over at Harry who was taking a seat next to her and blushed slightly. "Hey Harry."  
  
"Hey Mione." He said his cheeks matching hers.  
  
"So Harry where were you last night? I looked everyone where for you." Ron said finially looking up from his food.  
  
"Oh umm, I got side tracked, sorry." Harry said looking down to hide his red cheeks.  
  
"Oh well, thats ok. Guess what happened when you left though?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Carrie Johnson asked me to the dance." Ron said happily.  
  
"Really?" Harry and Hermione both said in union.  
  
"I know what you thinking, she's like the most popular girl in the whole school, why would she pick me to go to the dance with. I don't really know why she did, but she did and I'm not about to complain."  
  
"Well thats nice, just be careful though. You know how she is, I just dont want you to get hurt." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, but I think she's changed, really I do."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said knowing that Carrie hadn't changed. She couldn't it was against her nature.  
  
About ten minutes later the Great Hall was full of students chatting happily and eating their food when Dumbledoor stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"May I have you attention students. I have an announcement to make which I am sure will make you all very happy."  
  
Everyone stopped eating and turned to Dumbledoor.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that we are to be having a Yule Ball a week from today. The theme for the dance will be Muggle. There will be Muggle music and you are to wear Muggle clothing. There will also be a Hogsmeade trip this Saterday so that you may purchase you costumes."  
  
Everyone clapped and smiled brightly at the news. Although most people already knew there was to be a ball they didn't know that it was a muggle theme. Most were excited about the idea, most everyone other than the Slytherines who hated Muggles and anything to do with them.  
  
"Where are we spose to get Muggle clothes in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.  
  
"They have a Muggle shop. It's called " Matty's Muggle Wear"." Hermione informed him.  
  
"Hey maybe since the Slytherines hate Muggle things so much they wont come to the ball." Ron said said excitedly.  
  
"I dunno maybe, but I wouldn't count on it." Harry said.  
  
After breakfast they were headed off for their first class of the day, Potions.  
  
"I can't believe we have double potions today! And first class at that. What a way to start off a day." Ron complained loudly.  
  
"Really, who ever thought of double potions anyway? It's horrible." Harry agreed with him.  
  
Suddenly Ron seemed to remember something. "Guys, I got to go do something real fast. I'll be right back."  
  
"You had better hurry, you dont want to be late." Hermione shouted after him as he speadily ran back up the hall.  
  
"Wonder what's so important that he would risk getting yelled at by Snape for being late?"Harry asked walking along side Hermione.  
  
"I don't know." She replied.  
  
They continued to walk in silence for a few more minutes untill Harry pulled Hermione over to an empty hall and spoke.  
  
"Hermione, about us, what are we going to do? Should we tell Ron or wait."  
  
"I don't know, I mean...you don't think he will feel kinda like we are abandoning him do you? Cause I mean I don't want him to think that or anything." Hermione rambled on.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I think he will understand, but maybe we should just wait a little bit longer."  
  
"Yeah." She said stairing up into his bright green eyes.  
  
"Im really glad about last night." Harry said smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah me too." She said as Harry face came closer and closer to hers and finially met her lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
They pulled apart smileing and after one more kiss headed back toward the Potions classroom.  
  
A/N: Ok I know that is short and crap, and that I haven't updated in FOREVER But I have really been into the Lily/James fics more and concentraiting on writing one of those. I have also had major, major writters block!! Forgive me? No? Ok I deserve that.... Well please please REVIEW and I will try really hard to get the next chapter up ASAP! Oh and sorries for any mistakes I made!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Well I own Walker...but nothing eles! So please, leave me be.  
  
Chapter nine:  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped off of the carrage which had taken them to Hogsmeade. Not five minutes ater their feet hit the cobbled streets Hermione had turned to the others and said, "Ok well I want to go to the book store to see if they had got a book in yet. I will meet you two in about thirty minutes in the Three Broomsticks if you dont want to come with me, which I doubt you do."  
  
"Ok, well we will just go to the Quditch store while your there." Ron said.  
  
"Ok, see you."  
  
"See you." Harry and Ron said before turning to walk down the street in the direction of the Quditch store.   
  
Hermione walked in to the book shop named "Magical Words" and went straight to the back, section 'B7'. Her eyes roamed over all the titles quickly, wanting to leave before anyone saw her. But it was already to late. Just as that very thought crossed her mind she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned quickly around to see who it was.  
  
"Walker, hi. What are you doing here.?" She asked trying to sound normal.  
  
"Nothing, just saw you and wanted to say hi." He replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Restricted Potions, Anctent Ways, Death revival...what are you looking for in this section?" He asked with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Oh, umm, nothing...just looking for something to help me with an esay, just got lost and went into the wronge section is all."  
  
"Oh ok.." He didn't look to convenced.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, wheres Harry and Ron? Arn't you here with them?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah I am, but they don't really care much for looking in a book store so we're going to meet in the Three Broomsticks in about tweny minutes."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll catch you later then."  
  
"Yeah see you." Hermione said.  
  
Walker walked to the front of the store and as soon as she saw he was out of sight she returned to searching for her book.   
  
Giving up after fifteen more mintues of searching she decided to head over to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Harry and Ron were standing transfixed in front of the newest broomstick, a Firebolt 3000. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anything he wanted more than that broomstick. Although he still wanted to use his Firebolt because Sirius had given it to him and it was special.  
  
Out of now where, after ten minutes of pure silence, Ron started to talk.  
  
"Is there something going on between you and Hermione?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked startled.  
  
"Is there something going on between you and Hermione." He didn't need to repeat it, Harry had heard him perfectly fine.   
  
"Why would you think that?" Harry didn't want to hid his and Hermiones relationship, he wanted to tell Ron. But he knew that Ron used to have a crush on Hermione and didn't know if that was over or not.  
  
"It's ok Harry, I did have a crush on Hermione back in fourth and fifth year but thats over now." Ron said as if he had read Harry's mind.  
  
"Oh well then, yeah, there is." Harry said relieved.  
  
"I knew it." Ron said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well besides the fact that im both of your bestfriend and it was kinda hard for me to miss, I saw you two kissing yesterday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, im glad that your ok with it and all." Harry said slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh well if we don't leave now were going to be late meeting Hermione, actually were already late but if we dont leave now were going to be really late. You know how she is about being on time and all."  
  
"Yeah, the wrath of Hermione is a scary thing. I hope you know what your getting yourself into man." Ron said laughing.  
  
"I know perfectly well, and Im the happiest I have ever been." Harry said seriously.  
  
Back at the Three Broomsticks Hermione sat at a table in the back of the room sipping on her butterbeer, two more cups sitting beside hers still untouched.  
  
"Where are they? Their ten minutes late." Hermione mumbled under her breath.  
  
As if on cue she looked at the door just in time to see them walk through. After looking quickly around they spotted her and walked over.  
  
"Hey sorry were late, got held up." Harry said sitting down and taking a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"Yeah, a mob of little girls started to chase Harry down. We barely made it out alive." Ron said with a slightly horrified look on his face.  
  
Harry's cheeks started to turn red and he looked down at his lap. He never really a cared for all the attention he was given at times.  
  
Hermione just laughed before the slightest wave of worry came over her face and she asked, "How old were they?" trying to sound as if she wasn't really interested in the answer.  
  
"Dont worry Hermione, they were to young for Harry. That is of course unless he's younger girls. Much younger."  
  
"Oh ok, wait, why would that worry me?" She asked.  
  
"He figured it out Mione." Harry said.  
  
"Oh.." She turned to Ron to see his reaction.  
  
"It's ok with me Hermione. In fact you have my blessing" Ron said smiling.  
  
"Oh ok then." Hermione smiled back.  
  
"So Hermione, find anything at the book store?" Ron asked after sipping the last drop of butterbeer out of his mug.  
  
"No." Hermione said a little to quickly.  
  
"Umm ok." Ron said looking bewildered.  
  
"Find anything at your beloved Quiditch store?"  
  
"The newest broom stick is out! Its a Firebolt 3000." Harry said with the excitement of a two year-old on Christmas.  
  
"Wow, thats cool." Hermione said not really interested in Quiditch but wanting to share in his excitment.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Lavender said as she and Pavarti jumped down in a seat next to them.  
  
"Hey." They all said.  
  
"Have you been to get your dress yet Hermoine?" Pavarti asked.  
  
"No, not yet." She replied.  
  
"Well then your in luck. We are on our way to get ours. Come on, your comeing with us." They said getting up and pulling Hermione with them.  
  
"Umm.. ok, guess ill see you guys later." She called to Harry and Ron over her shoulder.  
  
"See you." They both said back.  
  
"Actually we had better get ours before long too." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, but after we do lets go to Honeydukes!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Harry said getting up and leaving a tip on the table.  
  
"Hermione, I thank that you should get this dress. The blue will look really pretty." Lavender said showing her a blue halter dress which went to the knees.  
  
"Or this one, its nice." Pavarti said holding up a soft pink floor length one.  
  
"I dont know..." Hermione said.  
  
"Here go try them on." Lavender said handing her the dressed and pushing her into a dressing room.  
  
After Hermione put the pink one on she looked in the mirror. She did look nice in it. But...did she look like she was trying to hard? No, everyone will be just as dressed up. And I do want to look nice for Harry.  
  
"Hermione, You got it on yet?" Pavarti called in from outside the door.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." Hermione opened the soor and walked out." What do you think?" She asked.  
  
"Thats the one, It's perfect! This dress will have Harry Groveling at your feet." Pavarti said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, he will diffently ask you out now." Lavender added.  
  
"Oh well you see, he kind of already did." Hermione said preparing to face what was bound to come.  
  
"What?!" They both shouted at the same time.  
  
"When?" Lavender squealed.  
  
"Like a week ago.." Hermione said with a nervious smile.  
  
"WHAT!" The one again both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Pavarti was the first to calm down enough to ask.  
  
"Well, I dont know. Im sorry. I just didn't want you both to make a really big deal out of it."  
  
"Hermione that really hurts that you wouldn't trust us enough to tell us something so important." Lavender said.  
  
"Im sorry, really I am." Hermione said.  
  
"Well were going to forgive you. But only cause were so happy for you!" Pavarti said.  
  
"Ok well go back and change then we've got to leave. Its almost time to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry and Ron were walking around Honeydukes their arms loaded with sweets of all sorts to take back to Hogwarts.   
  
"Here lets get some of these for Hermione, their her favorite." Harry said adding some Suger Quills to their purchase.  
  
"Ok, well lets go then." Ron said taking everything up to the counter.  
  
After paying for their sweets the walked toward where the carrages pick up the students. Hermione was already standing there waiting for them when the arrived.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"We got plenty of treats!" Ron said, his mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"We got you some sugar quills." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said taking the candy she was handed and climbing into the carrage.  
  
On the ride back to school they ate candy and talked about what they did in Hogsmeade.   
  
"I wish you could have stayed with us more Mione. It just didn't feel the same without you." Harry said taking Hermiones hand in his.   
  
"I know, it didn't with out both of you either." Hermione said smiling down at their hands.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione smilling. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but didn't want to make Ron uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh just kiss you two! I know you want to, don't let me get in your way." Ron said laughing.  
  
"Ok then." Harry said leaning down and giving Hermione a kiss which she gladly returned.  
  
A/N: Hey! Ok, I know that I dont have very much romance in this story. Sorry! But I mean I try, really I do. I'm just really bad at writting fluff. Well hope this chapter was ok. It was mainly just to get things going, ya know. I have a little surprise that is going to come up later in this story, Im still working on it but hopefully it will be good! Well please review cause it makes me oh so happy!   
  
REVIEW!!!! please   
  
And thanks to all of my past reviewers! You guys are the best! Your the only reason this story is still around. Luv and chocolate to you all!!   
  
Thanks:  
  
Jessica- You reviewed almost every chapter, thanks!!  
  
MelissaMoony- Sorry bout the Dumbledore mistake. It was late and I was tired. I should have reread it...but I didn't. Sorry!  
  
Alexus Dracius- Thanks so much!!   
  
Emilybabe- Thanks for pointing that out. I didn't really even realize it.  
  
Mariana Black- Your right, I tried to do that a little bit more in this chapter. But I didnt really get it so great.  
  
paochicute- Thanks!  
  
haru77624- Wow thanks!  
  
kitimat-born - You will just have to wait and see:)  
  
Ashliegh ( dunno your fanfic i.d.) Thanks so much!  
  
And everyone eles!!! 


	10. Yule Ball: part 1

a/n: Ok, heres the new version! I hope you like it! Review and tell me.  
  
Chapter ten:  
  
Hermione awoke the morning of the ball and after pulling on a pair of jeans and a green off the shoulders, long sleeved shirt, headed down for some breakfast. Since today was the ball they didn't have any classes, which Hermione wasn't all that happy about. But none the less she was in a very good mood, she had been waiting for this day for the past week.  
  
"Hey guys," She said as she sat down next to Harry and Ron "whats up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just talking about how Carrie Grant asked Ron to the ball tonight." Harry said.  
  
"Carrie Grant asked you to the ball?" Hermione said surprised.  
  
"What, you think I can't get asked out by someone like her?" Ron said sharply.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just...well you know. It's Carrie Grant. She's the most popular girl in Hogwarts, and everyone knows that she and Brett Stevens has been off and on forever, and other than him she doesnt 'date' anyone, she just sleeps with them."  
  
"Well, maybe she just likes me Hermione." Ron said through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Hermione said taking a bite out of an apple.  
  
"So, Hermione, what were you planning on doing today?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just go to the library and study for a bit," Ron rolled his eyes. "Then, after that it will be time for me to start getting ready I guess." She said before putting some eggs on her plate."And stop rolling your eyes at my Ron." She cut in.  
  
"Oh ok, then we will meet in the common room at six?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you then, I have to go do something." Harry said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron disgusted as he shoveled food into his mouth ninty miles-a-minute. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"How can you eat SO much Ron?"  
  
"What do you mean? I don't eat that much."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Wait," Hermione said suddenly remembering something. "I thought you were going to the dance with Pavarti?"  
  
"Well, she asked me.."  
  
"And you told her yes."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"And your going with Carrie now?!"  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean Pavarti will understand..."  
  
"Ron! You cannot do that! You said that you would go with her and you will go with her!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"You cant make me!" He screamed back.  
  
"Ron, you are such a git!"  
  
"I am not!"   
  
"ahhh!" Hermione yelled in frustration and stood up and marched out of the Great Hall.  
  
888888888888888888  
  
-About an hour later-  
  
"Hey Pavarti, wait up!" Ron yelled jogging across the empty grounds of Hogwarts Toward the Black haired girl.  
  
"Oh hey Ron!" She said turning around."Whats up?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you about the Ball."  
  
"Oh, I am so excited! I have the perfect dress and everything! Lavender even let me borrow her favorite earings...which like..never happens!" Pavarti squealled.  
  
"Oh umm..." Ron said looking at his feet.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked her face going from excited to worried.  
  
"It's just that...well...you see..."  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Carrie Grant asked me out." He said looking at his feet.  
  
"Yeah so, you said no right?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You said yes?!"  
  
"..sorta.."  
  
"OMG, I CANT BELIEVE YOUR DITCHING ME FOR THAT SLUT!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Im sorry."  
  
"I thought you liked me..." She said her voice softing to a whisper.  
  
"I do like you!"  
  
"Then why arn't you going with me?"  
  
"Because, I dont know, she's Carrie Grant ya know. I never thought that she would ask me out." Ron said hopeing she would understand, but it only made it worse.  
  
"You know," she said in a dangerously low voice."I used to not think that she was good enough for you, but now I know that your no better than she is." And with that she ran off toward the Castle.  
  
"Im such a friggin jerk!" Ron said kicking the ground making dirt fly everywhere.  
  
8888888888888  
  
Hermione was walking into her dorm to get a book when she heard crying comeing from Pavarti's bed. Her curtains were closed so she walked quietly over to make sure she had heard right.  
  
Yeah, that was crying.  
  
"Pavarti?" She said quietly.  
  
More sobs  
  
"Are you ok Pavarti?" Hermione asked.  
  
'That was a stupid question. Of course she's not 'ok', she is crying after all' Hermione thought.   
  
"Ron...Ron...broke off the date!" She finially croked out.  
  
'Ron you idiot!'  
  
"Pavarti...I'm sorry, He's an idiot." Hermione said soothingly.  
  
"I was really looking foward to going with him Hermione."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"But he obviously wasn't cause as soon as someone eles asked him he jumped at the chance to go with them. And of all people, that slut of a girl Carrie! I hate her, but I hate Ron even more." Pavarti said.  
  
"He's not worth you. He really is a good guy all in all, he's just bring a real jerk."  
  
"Thats for sure. Now I dont even have a date for the ball."  
  
"Pavarti dont worry about that, most every guy in the school would kill to go out with you. Your beautiful, smart, and funny. You will get a date, easy."  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Pavarti smiled.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
" I think Im just going to get some sleep for about an hour now."  
  
"Ok, ill see you later." Hermione said.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Harry was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffinder common room thinking somethings over when he heard someone stumping down the stairs. He turned to see who it was.  
  
Hermione. And she looked mad.  
  
"You ok Hermione?"  
  
"Im fine. But you know whos not fine? Pavarti. Ron dumped her! Now shes up their in her dorm crying." Hermione said.  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I swear, my friend or not, He is such a git sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it.You know where he is?"  
  
"Outside, last I saw."  
  
"Ok, Ill see you later then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
She walked out the portiat hole in the same huff she had came down the stairs in.  
  
'Poor Ron.' Harry thought before turning back to his thoughts.  
  
88888888888  
  
Ron was sitting by the lake when he heard someone yell his name.   
  
Hermione. She doesnt sound too happy.  
  
He sat without moving hopeing that she wouldn't see him, although he knew she already had.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!"   
  
Oh no.  
  
He slowly turned around. "Yes?" He asked nervously.  
  
"What is your problem?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Breaking it off with Pavarti just like that! She really liked you Ron! And I thought you liked her."  
  
"I did. I do." Ron said.  
  
"Then why would you hurt her like that?"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her!"  
  
"Yeah well, you did."  
  
"I know...im a jerk for doing what I did."  
  
"Yeah you are, and to make it worse you did it on THE DAY of the ball." Hermione yelled.  
  
"Im sorry ok."  
  
"Thats not good enough. The only way you can make it right is to tell Carrie that you cant go with her, and ask Pavarti if she will go with you. Though I doubt it."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"So your going to?"  
  
"Well, I mean. Like you said she probably wont have me back and I can't go alone so.."  
  
"Hmph! Your impossible Ron!" Hermione said stumping off.  
  
888888888888888  
  
A little ways behind where they had stood someone eles also stood listening to their argument with a smile on her face.   
  
It was Carrie Grant.  
  
"Everything is working just as planned." She said with another self satisfied smile.  
  
A/N:Ok, was it better then my other version? I like it better. This is only the first half of the ball of course. Please review!! Its the only reason I update really. Otherwise I wouldnt type it and put it on the net, cause it takes alot longer. It would prolly only see the inside of my notebook.Sorry for the mistakes...anyone wanna beta read for me. Im just to lazt to reread what i type to fix the mistypes. sorry, maybe i will one of these days.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
